Get Back
by mr. arlington
Summary: Three months after Wally left Sector V, he finds an opportunity to kill his nemesis Crow. But he discovers he and Crow are far more alike than he thought, and Wally learns what the price of murder truly is. This is the sequel to Revolution,read that first
1. This Is Gonna Be Hell, Isn't It?

**Get Back**

Chapter 1: "This Is Gonna Be Hell, Isn't It?"

It was a cool evening in the Outback. Wally had spent the entire day training. He had even boxed with a few kangaroos. He used to spar with his teammates, but they couldn't keep up with him anymore; he trained so much and so vigorously that they'd be exhausted and unable to do anything else. A week ago, Dingo had told him to drop the training and find a girlfriend. Not realizing how much that would hurt Wally, he was completely unprepared for the thorough beat down he received. Dingo was good, but these days no one could match Wally.

So after Dingo had regained consciousness, he set out to ask Wally why he had flipped on him. He found him sitting on the top part of the airship, smoking a cigarette and staring at he setting sun.

"All right Wally, what's up? A good leader doesn't pound on his comrade for an insult as small as that," said Dingo.

"Sorry, Dingo, I lost my temper. It's just...when I left Sector V, I also left behind the only girl I ever really loved. And I never even told her I loved her."

"You're talking about that Kuki girl, aren't you? For heavens sake, Wally, it seems the two of you were made for each other! Why the hell didn't you say anything?" asked Dingo.

"Why! I'll tell you why! Because if I had told her, and if, for whatever reason, she loved me in return, then she'd demand to come with me. Numbuh 1 can do all right with me gone, he'll manage, but how the hell could he stand losing Numbuh 3 as well? The whole bloody team would collapse!"

Dingo opened his mouth to say something, but finding he couldn't say anything particularly profound, he muttered a "Sorry" and went down into the airship. They never talked about it again.

And so Wally continued his insane training regimen. He was training for his planned rematch with Crow, whom he vowed to kill one day. If he killed him, then perhaps he could finally sleep at night, no long tormented by the guilt he felt.

Deciding he had trained enough for the day, he signaled the airship _Boomer _to pick him up.  
He entered the airship, grunted at his teammates, and pulled out a beer from the fridge. He'd never been able to get beer in the suburb he'd lived in back in the U.S. Why, he remembered the time he tried to snag a beer with Numbuh 2, back when they were eight–

Wally froze, and his stomach clenched. Suddenly a beer didn't sound so good right now. He sighed and put it back in the fridge. It had been three months since he left Sector V. He hadn't contacted any of them, and never informed them how to contact him. If it was up to him, he'd never see them again, because he knew it wouldn't take much for them to convince him to come back.

His teammates here, while grateful for his assistance, hoped he would go back too. They felt bad taking him from Sector V. They wouldn't have taken him at all, if he hadn't agreed to be the leader. To Wally's surprise, he'd led them well. He wasn't as good as Numbuh 1 or  
Dizzy, but he took what he knew from both of them and did what he could with it. Still, he longed for the days where he could act rashly and not think about the consequences. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand being a leader.

And worst of all, he missed his parents, his brother, and his former teammates: Nigel, Abby, and especially Hoagie and Kuki. How much longer could he stand it all? He gazed over at the other Aussies. Silo, Walker, and Jackknife were playing poker, while Dingo was perfecting his aim by shooting empty beer bottles. Wally decided to grab a beer despite his stomach, and was about to take a swig when Numbuh 362's image suddenly appeared on the screen next to the fridge.

"Numbuh 4! I trust you are doing well?" asked 362.

"Aah!" cried Wally, spilling some beer down his front. "Oh, Numbuh 362! You, uh, kind of surprised me. Didn't expect you to call so suddenly. Yeah, things are going all right, the Darling Children from Down Under are a right pain in the tookus, but other than that–"

"Is that _beer_?" asked 362 incredulously, looking at the bottle in Numbuh 4's hands.

"Uh, well, um, you see–"

"Good Lord, you're not even thirteen! Well, anyways, I've come to tell you you're needed in America." Wally's insides froze.

"America? As in, the United States of America?"

"Yes. The leader of the teenagers, Crow, has requested a meeting with the KND, and we need representatives from each country to be there. Numbuh 4, your team is the most decorated in Australia, so I've decided for you to attend."

"A meeting! Uh, is that with me mates, or just me?"

"Only you are required, though you may bring your comrades if you wish. It's in two days. Sector V will be hosting this little shindig, this should give you a chance to catch up with them," she said, smiling. Evidently, she thought she was giving Numbuh 4 a treat.

"There's no way I can back out of this, can I?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Well, no," said Numbuh 362, frowning. "But why would you–"

"I'll see ya in two days, boss," said Numbuh 4, turning off the display screen. Wally was strongly tempted to ask Dingo to break his legs for him, but then it clicked. Crow was going to be at the meeting. Now was his chance! But how could he come up with a plan? "Boys, we're heading to the US," he told his teammates.

"This is gonna be hell, isn't it?" sighed Walker.

"Got that right," growled Wally. He downed his beer, tossed it into the sink, and pulled out another one.

_One day earlier_

"You want us to host a meeting with the teenage leader? With operatives from around the world attending? IN THREE DAYS!" cried Numbuh 1. He was talking with his own leader, Numbuh 362, on a computer display. Oh, this was going to suck. Big time.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, Numbuh 1, but he suggested the spot himself. He says he likes the area," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "It _is _an ideal spot. Many other areas are caught up in other problems; you'd think things might have settled down after Father's death."

"Well, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane havebeen pretty quiet lately," interjected Numbuh 2. "I wonder what's happened to them? Haven't heard a thing since they swore vengeance against Crow three months ago. Which reminds me, I've been planning my own little vengeance ever since he cheap shot me back at the moon base."

"If you know what's good for you, Numbuh 2, you won't even blink at him, or I'll personally kick your ass!" shouted Numbuh 362. "For all we know, this is our only chance at peace!"

"Oh, please," scoffed Numbuh 5. "You really think a guy like Crow is going to want peace? He's a cutthroat. He'll talk peace and pretty flowers, and then he'll betray us just like he did to Father."

"It's a good thing he did betray Father, or we'd be dead right now!" retorted Numbuh 362. "If he wanted the KND gone, he would've killed us back at the Moon Base. I know he seems, well, _shady, _but he's our only hope at peace with the teens. You will follow the orders I've set for you, Sector V. No buts!" She ended the transmission.

Nigel sighed and turned to his teammates. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Numbuh 3, you haven't said anything, what's your opinion on this?"

Numbuh 3 was sitting dejectedly in a corner, staring at her knees. She hadn't been her usual self since Wally had gone. In fact, none of them had. They were all shaken by Wally's sudden departure. But she and Hoagie were hit the hardest, and both were wondering if he'd ever return.

"It doesn't really matter to me, Numbuh 1," she sighed. "I know he's the reason Numbuh 4 left and all, but–wait a minute, Numbuh 4!" she cried.

"What are you talking about?" asked Numbuh 5.

"If all the KND countries are coming to this, then that means that Australia's coming too!" cried Numbuh 3.

"Great Scott, you're right!" shouted Numbuh 1. "This might be our chance to convince him to come back!"

"Well then, that's that! We've got to host this meeting with Crow!" exclaimed Numbuh 2. "Do you think Wally will come?"

"Well, it's about time we find out. Let's get this party started!" said Numbuh 5.


	2. I'll Try My Best Not To Kill You

Well, here we are again. Big thanks to flirtykuki and Riobella, who have been extremely loyal. You guys are awesome. Also, thanks to omegared9(or whatever the hell is screen name is) for the great suggestions he gave me from the prequel, Revolution, and thanks to Skiiranlord, who's put this on his favorites list, apparently. Now, on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: "I'll Try My Best Not to Kill You" 

It was the day of the meeting. Wally and the Aussies had just arrived in Sector V, much to his despair. His heart was racing. _How am I going to avoid Numbuh 3 and the others?_ _And how the hell am I going to take on Crow without anyone noticing? _ As he landed he made a promise to himself. He was going to do this right, or he wasn't going to do it at all.

"We've landed, Wally," announced Walker.

"All right then, I'm leaving," announced Wally.

"We'll give you an escort, boss," said Dingo.

They were headed to the staff meeting room of Gallagher Elementary. It wasn't a very big place, but it would be just enough to fit everyone. Hopefully. As Wally and his crew moved to the entrance, they were approached by two security guards, who glared at them suspiciously.

"Look punks," said the closer security guard, "this is for KND operatives only, not a bunch of greasers." He gave Numbuh 4 a gentle push. "Come on, a leather vest and no shirt?(Wally had long since abandoned his orange hoodie) You look like trash."

"Trash?" asked Numbuh 4, a mock incredulous look on his face. "Well, I never. Did you hear that, mates, he called us trash. The uttah nerve. Jackknife, would you mind...?"

"Certainly, Wally," replied Jackknife, a grin on his face. He approached the loudmouth security officer, and, smiling all the while, gave him a punch that sent him flying. Before the other security guard could respond, Silo grabbed him roughly by the shirt.

"Listen, you dipstick! We're the most decorated team in Australia, and if you think we're gonna take that crap from you, you've got anotha thing comin'!"

The security guard, who was now very close to wetting his pants, nodded. "G-g-go right ahead, sirs!"

"Now, that's more like it!" smiled Silo. "Well, see you around, boss. Call us if you need us." Numbuh 4 nodded. He walked past the double doors and into the school building, and entered the staff room. There was a large, rectangular table with one seat open. At one end of the table sat Crow, who had Cree Lincoln and Chad Dickinson on either side of him. At the other end of the table sat Numbuh 362, with Numbuh 1 and 5 sitting next to her.

"Number 4!" greeted Crow. "I was hoping you'd arrive. So good to see you again." Numbuh 4 merely glared at him, barely containing his rage. Crow could almost feel his anger. He frowned. Why was the kid so angry? Sure, he had beaten him in combat, but was he so proud that he couldn't stand being beaten?

Numbuh 4 took the empty seat. Kuki was sitting right next to him. She had an excited look on her face, and opened her mouth to speak when Numbuh 4 said, "So what's this meeting about, boss?" He refused to look at Kuki or even acknowledge she was there, and stared directly at Crow. Kuki reeled back, stunned at his behavior.

"We don't know yet. Crow wanted to wait until you had arrived. So what is this, Crow? What is it that you want from us?" asked Numbuh 362.

"It's a somewhat complicated issue, Number 362. First off, let me be open and honest by saying that I'm not here looking for us to all become bosom buddies and never fight again. I'm not going to insult your intelligence by saying I've turned pacifist." Numbuh 362 turned a little red, not enough for anyone to notice. Except for Numbuh 1. _If I'm not mistaken, our leader may have just developed a crush, _he thought to himself. While he was pretty sure that 362 would put the KND before her new crush, he made a note to keep an eye on her.

If he wasn't careful, 362 might lead them right into a trap.

"However, I _do_ want a truce. A temporary alliance. Not a very long one, mind you, just until this new threat we've discovered comes to pass," finished Crow.

"And what threat would this be?" asked Numbuh 362, the red tinge from her face gone.

"A new world war, with the very likely possibility of nuclear holocaust."

"What!" shouted Numbuh 1. "You've got to be kidding me! What gives you the idea that the world is on the brink of war, much less a nuclear holocaust!"

"The world is always on the brink of war, you fool!" spat Crow. "What type of war merely depends on the resources the world has at its disposal. But to answer your question, I've received intelligence that _somebody _is manipulating several countries to war. Now, that could be anybody. I would immediately suggest Father, if I hadn't blown him to pieces." Wally clutched the table, barely containing his hatred. _Being a leader's given me a little patience,_ thought Wally.

"Father had strong ties to dozens of countries, including this one," said Crow. "But as I said, it can't be him. So who else would have this kind of power?"

"His kids!" answered Numbuh 5, suddenly realizing what he was suggesting. "The Delightful Children From Down the Lane! But, how could they pull off something like this? They're just..."

"What? Kids? So are you. While you've never ushered countries to war, that's no reason to suggest that Father's offspring couldn't pull it off. Although I must admit, even I'm a little surprised. I never really thought of the Delightful Children as anything more than Father's lapdogs," laughed Crow. "But I guess they've learned something from him after all."

"But we don't even have any proof that the Delightful Children are causing this," interjected the spokesman of France. "Father can't have been the only one who had strong ties to other countries."

"But this does sound like something they would do," pointed out Numbuh 362. "I can see the Delightful Children being evil enough to start a nuclear holocaust that wipes out half the planet. I just don't understand _why_."

"I'm not sure of that either," said Cree. "I've looked at every possible angle to determine why. My only guess is that their doing this to get to Crow." This caused some muttering around the room.

"And how do you conclude _that_, sis?" asked Numbuh 5, skeptical.

"Because I'm already mobilizing to stop them, and I'll do whatever it takes. I think they expected that. So whenever they make their move, they're expecting me to be there, trying to stop them. And then they'll kill me and avenge Father's death," answered Crow. "That's why I've come here for an alliance. If we combine our forces, we should be able to stop them, and, consequentially, I stay alive."

"So you're doing this for yourself," spat Wally, the anger in his voice plain.

"I'm doing this for the good of the world. If I happen to stay alive in the process, then what's the harm in that?" he smiled. "No need to be so hostile, Wally."

Wally chose not to answer. _As soon as he leaves, _he thought to himself. _As soon as he leaves the building and all the other KND's backs are turned, then I'll attack. _

"I think it's time for a vote," announced Numbuh 362. "All sector leaders, raise your hands if you believe we should enter an alliance with Crow and the teenagers."

All but three of the sector leaders present immediately raised their hands, those three being Numbuh 4, Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 77, the representative of Denmark. After a brief moment, they too raised their hands, though Numbuh 4 did so very slowly.

"Then it's settled. We will enter a brief alliance with the teenagers, until this new threat, whoever it may be led by, is vanquished. Kids Next Door, dismissed." She rose from her chair, glanced briefly at Crow, who smiled at her, and then exited. Numbuh 1 noticed another reddish tinge in her face. One by one, the other KND left as well. Wally remained seated, staring at Crow. Kuki got up from her seat and didn't so much as glance at Wally, though she did have tears in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm the only person left in the room," announced Wally.

"In case you didn't notice, Crow, Cree and I are still here," glared Chad, a touch of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, but you three don't count as human beings," mocked Wally.

"Why you son of a–!"

"Calm yourself, Chad," said Crow gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Chad jerked back, rage on his face.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Oh, not too much brotherly love going on, eh Crow?" noticed Wally.

"If I'm not mistaken, you blatantly ignored your friends' many attempts to talk to you during the entire meeting. All you did was stare at me. I'm flattered, really, but I just don't swing that way."

"That's it!" shouted Wally. "I'm going to end this right now, Crow. You and me, one on one. Whoever gets killed is the loser."

Crow chuckled. Then the smile vanished from his face. "My god, you're serious! What the hell do you want to kill me for? I could have killed you back at the _Mantra_, and I chose to let you live!"

"Because of you, Dizzy is dead!" roared Wally. "You killed him, you son of a bitch!"

Crow simply sat there, stunned. "Who's Dizzy?"

"The kid with the blue mohawk! The escape pod you tossed him in was faulty, and he was killed when you blew up the Mantra!"

"If you expect me to take blame for that, then forget it. I could have killed every last one of you idiots with my bare hands, and instead I did my best to save you! I'm sorry you're friend was killed, but have you ever considered that it might actually be your fault? If you had defeated me, then this would have never happened."

The color drained from Wally's face. He got to his feet, rage seeping into his voice. "I can't kill you now, not with this truce we have. But I can still beat the crap out of you!" Cree and Chad looked like they were about to interfere, but Crow rose to his feet.

"Fine," he said, sweeping his long black hair out of his eyes. "Let's take this outside, you and me, one on one. Maybe I can knock some sense into you."

Numbuh 4 gave a terse nod. Wordlessly, he stepped outside, and Crow, Chad and Cree followed him. Once they were outside, Numbuh 4 pulled off his leather vest and tossed it to the ground, entering into a battle stance. Crow nodded to Chad and Cree, and they both moved back.

"Well, Wally, I'll try my best not to kill you, but I can't make any promises," he said, pulling off his black T shirt and tossing it over his back.

Wally grimaced. "Same here."

Meanwhile, Numbers 1 and 5 were comforting 2 and 4, who were both crushed at Wally's indifference.

"I must have tried to get his attention fifty times during that meeting," sighed Hoagie. "And he completely ignored me."

Kuki was in tears again, her head buried in Abby's shoulder. Abby gave a sigh. "I guess he's left us for good."

"Nonsense, Numbuh 5!" exclaimed Nigel. "We'll get him back, we'll, we'll...say, isn't that Crow and Wally?" Nigel asked, pointing to them. "Great Scott, what the hell are they doing!"

They were putting on a hell of a fight. Wally was on the offensive, leaping and kicking and punching, and while Crow was blocking all of his attacks, he knew he was wearing him down. They were both sweating profusely, and both had determined, bitter looks on their faces.

_Shit! _thought Crow. _He's gotten better! _As if to prove his point, Wally finally landed a blow, a tremendous punch against Crow's jaw. There was a sickening crack, and Crow cried out in pain.

_Yes! _ _I've got him!_ thought Wally. But as he went in for the final blow, Crow grabbed his hand, crushing it in his own. He then punched Wally in the stomach with all his might.

"Urk!" cried Wally, as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked over Crow's arm, and saw that Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Abby were running towards him, screaming their heads off.

"Heh heh, hi guys," he muttered, his voice weak and almost inaudible. Crow chopped him on the back of his head, and everything went black.


	3. You Learn Something New Every Day

Chapter 3: "You Learn Something New Every Day"

Wally awoke with a splitting headache. The room was spinning around him, and was so blurry that he couldn't see where he was. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again.

"Uhhhgh," he moaned. He sat upright, clutching his head. The room had finally stopped spinning. "W-where the hell am I?"

"Wally!" he heard a voice cry. He turned to his right. Kuki had been wringing out a wet cloth, and she stopped once she heard him.

"K-Kooks?" he asked. "W-what's going on?" She rushed over to him, and locked him into a tight hug.

"Urk! Kuki, Kuki you're strangling me!"

"Oh, Wally, I thought I'd never see you again! I've missed you so much!" she cried. She finally let go of him once his face started turning blue. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just so excited. Here, let me get you some aspirin, your head must be hurting a bunch!" She ran to fetch some aspirin.

"Got that right," he muttered. He suddenly realized he was in the nurse's room of the school, lying down on the single cot it had. The room smelled like vomit and antiseptic, just like the last time Wally had been there. Kuki came back with the aspirin, and Wally took it immediately and laid back down.

"I can't believe it. He beat me again. The bitch beat me again. I was so close." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Dizzy."

"Wally, you can't do that again! We were really worried about you. For a while, we thought you had, you had..." She looked away, staring at the pale linoleum of the nurse's office.

"Died? No, no I can die yet. Not until I've avenged Dizzy. Until then, I'm staying."

Kuki closed her eyes and whispered, "Then I hope he beats you every time."

"Did you say something, Kooks?" asked Wally.

"No, nothing. Wally, you should probably rest for a bit longer. He hit you pretty hard. It's a good thing your skull's so thick!" She paused, frightened. She expected him to scream, to rant. Wally always had a violent temper. Instead, he simply laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so, huh?" He sat up and got out of the cot. He looked below his waist. Apparently, Numbuh 3 had found it necessary to take his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. He saw his jeans and vest on a table, and immediately put them on, red faced. _I've got to get out of here, _he thought. _If I keep talking to her I won't be able to leave._

"I'm feeling better," he announced. "I, uh, guess I'd better get going." Kuki opened her mouth, about to beg and plead, when Numbuh 1 rushed into the room, looking hysterical.

"Numbuh 4, Numbuh 1, come, quick! There's a-uh, well, just come and see!" he shouted, running back out of the room, nearly tripping. Wally and Kuki looked at each other, and then rushed out of the room to follow him. Numbuh 1 led them back to the teacher's lounge, where the TV was on at full volume. It was CNN, and the female news anchor was looking exceptionally frightened. A picture of a nuclear power plant was in the right hand corner of the screen.

"It appears that the terrorists have not only taken hostages at this power plant, but they are also threatening to melt the reactor, which would cause massive destruction not seen since Chernoble. The Australian prime minister is currently unavailable for comment."

Numbuh 4's mouth hung wide open. "This is in _Australia _?" he asked.

"And guess who's in charge of the operation," grimaced Numbuh 2, leaning back in a chair. The screen suddenly switched from the news anchor to a group of children in masks.

"We really do hope that the prime minister turns up with the money soon," they all chanted at once. "Otherwise we'll have to do some rather nasty things."

"Gee, wonder who they could be?" asked Hoagie sarcastically.

"Damn, Crow was right," whispered Nigel. "Well, there's no doubt about it, we have to leave to Australia now!"

"How are we going to do that, Numbuh 1? Our ship is still in repairs," pointed out Numbuh 2.

What little color there was in Numbuh 1's face drained. "Then we're stranded," he whispered.

"No we're not!" exclaimed Wally. "We can get there in the _Boomer_. I can take all you guys there!"

"Well then what are we waiting for!" shouted Numbuh 5. "Let's get a move one!"

Numbuh 4 pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket and lifted it to his mouth. "Hello, Walker, are you there?"

"Wally! 'Ow are ya, mate? We've been wondering when you'd call! How was the meetin'?"

"No time for chit chat, Walker. The Delightful Children From Down the Lane have seized a nuclear power plant in Australia and are threatnin' to melt the reactor, we've got to head back home!"

"WHAT!" yelled Walker. "A bunch of ruddy foreigners have one of OUR power plants hostage! We'll be right there to pick you up, Wally!" Numbuh 4 and the others waited in the parking lot for the huge airship to arrive. It landed a few minutes later. Silo opened the door and waved to them.

"G'day, Numbuh 4, hop on, we've got to get–oh!" he exclaimed, noticing the others. "We've got passengers! Well, uh, come aboard!"

They entered through the door and met up with the rest of Wally's gang.

Abby immediately pinched her nose as she entered the ship. "Oh, God, don't you guys ever clean this place?" she asked. There was dirty laundry sprawled on the floor over the ship, beer bottles stacked a mile high in the sink, cigarette burns on the dark green carpet, and what looked like a dead chipmunk nestled on the couch.

"Not really, no," answered Dingo.

"So, ummm," said Wally, "Anybody want a beer?" The rest of Sector V stared at him incredulously.

"_Beer? _" asked Nigel, flabbergasted. "_Beer?_ "

"Whoa, you have beer!" cried Numbuh 2. "Hey, Wally, remember that time we tried to steal beer out of that, ummm," he stopped, as Nigel was looking at him with a mix of anger and disbelief.

"Okay, guess no one wants a beer," muttered Wally. "I'll get one for myself, then." Nigel was about to open his mouth to argue, but he realized that he was no longer Wally's leader.

"Well, since no one's in the mood for a drink, 'ow about a smoke?" asked Jackknife, a pack of cigarettes in his hand and a lit one in his mouth. Kuki, Abby, and Nigel were stunned. Hoagie reached his hand out to take one, but Nigel slapped it away.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking!" screamed Nigel.

"Take it easy, mate, they're only smokes," chuckled Jackknife.

"Don't you know those are bad for you?" asked Numbuh 3, incredulous.

"Are they?" asked Jackknife, stroking the the stubble on his chin. Only twelve years old and already he had facial hair. "Well, I guess you learn something new everyday."

"Look at you people! You're smoking, drinking, you're not even teenagers yet!" cried Abby.

"Boss, I know these guys are your friends, but could you get them to keep it down?" asked Walker from the cockpit. "I'm having trouble concentrating."

"Right. Guys, take it easy," called Wally from the fridge. "This isn't such a big deal. We've been doing this stuff for years. Well, _they've _been doing it, anyway," assured Wally.

"But, but, we, I, arrgh!" growled Nigel. He sat down dejectedly. "Oh, hand me a beer."

"There's the spirit, mate!" spoke Wally. He fetched Numbuh 1 a beer. After thoroughly inspecting it, Numbuh 1 popped the cap off and took a sip. He immediately spat it out.

"Geez, that's awful!"

"Let me try, Numbuh 1!" pleaded Numbuh 2. Nigel handed the beer to him. After taking a deep swig, Hoagie coughed it up and almost passed out.

"You boys are idiots," scowled Abby.

"Hmm, guess that wasn't such a good idea after all," murmured Jackknife. "Well, anyways, how much longer to Australia, Walker?"

" Bout an hour, Jack. Hey, boss, you've got any idea where this power plant is?" asked Walker.

"Yeah, it's in Queensland. It's on top of a huge cliff, I've been there before. Me dad used to work there," Wally explained.

"I think it's time we come up with a plan. We can't just go in there unprepared," said Nigel.

"If it's a plan you want, I think I've already come up with one," came a voice. Everyone turned to this display screen next to the fridge. A teenager with long black hair was smiling at them.

"That is, if you want to use it," said Crow.


	4. Even Ghosts Are Worth Something

Well, my computer has finally started working properly again. Hurray! Here's the new chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you're the ones that make this worthwhile, and sorry this took so long. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: "Even Ghosts Are Worth Something"

_One hour earlier_

An uncomfortable silence had fallen over the ship _WarTalon_, Crow's own personal ship, even since he "inherited" it from Father. Crow was in his room nursing his wounds, Chad was flying the ship, and Cree was typing a report to the teens back on Mars. When she finished, she turned to Chad and said, "I'm going to go check on Crow." She got up to leave when Chad replied,"Going to check on your precious lover, huh?"

"What's your problem, Chad?" asked Cree. "So far, Crow has done nothing but good for us. He freed us from Father, led us brilliantly, and his prediction has come true, the Delightful Children have already made their move. So why do you hate him so much?"

She already knew the answer, of course. Chad had had a crush on Cree for a while now, and was jealous of Crow. He was also jealous that Crow was the leader of the teenagers and not him. But she knew Chad's jealously would pass in time. But in the meantime, would Chad sacrifice his pride and admit what he felt?

Apparently not. "It's none of your business, Cree. Do what you want, love the bastard with all your heart. Just remember that you're nothing more than a tool to him, just like everyone else."

"Oh, grow up, Chad!" She left him and went over to Crow's room. But she couldn't help but wonder if his word's had some truth to them. Was Crow really just using her? Crow was smart and resourceful, but was he ruthless as well? Crow had killed to gain power. Yes, the person he killed was pure evil, but it was murder nonetheless. Would he murder her too, if she stood in his way?

If she really did think about it, Crow was a dangerous person to love. He was a backstabber. But he was also a savior, a leader, a lover. Cree had been drawn to him the moment they met, back when Father had introduced them, claiming Crow was the very best there was. _You were right, Father, _thought Cree. _He's the best, but he didn't need you to tell him that. He realized it himself. So he decided the best should rule. And why shouldn't he? The world has had enough of being ruled by the worst. _

"Crow, can I come in?" she asked softly. There was a moment's pause. Finally, Crow gave a small grunt, which she took as a yes. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room was small, cramped, and rather bland. Crow had never been much for decoration. He was sitting on his bed cross legged, his back turned to her.

"How's your jaw?" she asked.

"Broken." He gave a small laugh. "Damn, he's gotten good. He took me by surprise; now I know not to underestimate him. I heard you and Chad arguing. I trust he's still not fond of me?"

"He's just jealous, Crow. Right now, you're everything he wants to be."

"Then he's a fool, because only an idiot would want to become me," scowled Crow. Cree wasn't really sure what to say to that. Crow never talked much about his past, but from what he had let slip on occasion, it didn't't sound too pleasant.

"Is your jaw really broken? I wouldn't think a kid could do that to a guy like you."

"Yes, well, he's not a normal kid, by any means." _What does he mean by that?_ she wondered. She sat down on his bed and put her arms around him, stroking his jaw. It didn't feel quite right, but it didn't feel broken either.

"Did you already fix this?" she asked.

"Yeah, a half hour ago. It's feeling a little better." Cree turned him around so he faced her. His jaw was indeed bruised, but the swelling seemed to have already gone down. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back, and they had a few passionate moments before he pulled away. He got up out of the bed and moved to the door.

"Crow, I love you," said Cree.

He stopped, but he didn't turn back. "I love you too," he said softly. Then he continued walking and left the room. This was the first time he had ever told Cree he loved her. Every other time he would say something like, "You shouldn't, I'm evil," or some other joking thing. Cree wondered if he really meant what he said. Was he just saying that so he could use her? She gave a small smile. _I guess only time will tell._

_One hour later_

"So what's the plan?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Why should we follow any plan he's got?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Because we're trying to save the world, and this is our only hope. For the moment, the Delightful Children haven't claimed allegiance to any country. But once they do, it's World War 3. Let's avoid that, if we can," answered Numbuh 1.

"My plan is pretty simple. The Delightful Children want me, right? So I'll pretend to surrender. As they move in to capture me, you guys sneak in to shut off the reactor and rescue the hostages. There are only about twenty of them, from what I remember. Then they'll capture me, take me into the power plant, and go on about how they're going to make my death really painful before they actually do the dirty deed. That's when you guys rush in to rescue me. So don't take too long with the hostages and reactor, all right?"

"Numbuh 5 thinks that's the craziest plan she's ever heard," said Numbuh 5. A smile came across her face. "Let's do it."

"I was hoping you'd agree, Abby," said Cree. Crow had moved aside so Cree could speak to her sister. "It's been a while since we've worked together, hasn't it?"

"Don't get any ideas, Cree. As far as I'm concerned, you're still a good for nothing teen."

"Still as spunky as usual. Anyway, you were saying, Crow?" She moved over and Crow took her place.

"I think this is the time for us to put everything on the line, including our own lives. I'm willing to die, but I'd rather not. Are you with me?"

"Willing to die, my ass," snorted Wally. "The only reason you're bothering to stop them is because you want to rule this planet, and you don't a want a scrap heap torn apart by nuclear war."

"Subtle as a sledgehammer, Wally," laughed Crow. "So, are you with me, or not?"

"Yeah, I'm with you. Anything that puts your butt on the line is fine with me." Everyone else agreed with Crow, though not in the same fashion as Wally.

"Then it's settled," announced Numbuh 1. "Let's give 'em a fight to remember!"

Wally ignored the bravado around the airship and trudged to his room. Kuki waited a moment and followed him, thinking that now would be the perfect time to convince him to come back to America. She found the door wide open, to her surprise.

"Wally?" she asked tentatively. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Wally was sitting on his bed, facing the opposite direction, much like Crow had earlier. The walls of Wally's room were barren, desolate. There wasn't a trace of his personality in it. None of the spunk or tenacity or rebellion that made him what we was. So unlike his room in the treehouse, the room that Kuki had slept in every day since he left, to remind her of him.

"Wally, I wanted to ask you something. After this fight, after we stop the Delightful Children...would you come back to America with us? Haven't you...done what you had to do for Dizzy?" She held her breath, wondering how he would respond.

He turned around slowly, and stood on the floor. His face was emotionless, blank. _What's wrong with him? _ wondered Kuki. _He looks...dead._

"Have you ever seen one of your friend's die, Kuki?" he asked softly.

She was taken aback by the question. "N-no, I haven't," she responded, worried.

"I didn't really see much of Dizzy's death. Just a tiny pod being engulfed in flames." He moved closer to Kuki, and she took a step back, worried. "But I swear I heard him scream. I never heard him scream before, but lately that's all I hear."

"Wally?" asked Kuki, frightful.

"And at night, when I try to sleep, when I try to get just a moment's rest, do you know what I hear?" She shook her head, a terrified look on her face.

He continued. "I hear him screaming at me. His voice is so loud and strong. He keeps asking me why I couldn't save him, why I left him there to die.

"I see him being burned alive and I can smell the stench. I keep beggin' him to forgive me, but he acts like he can't hear. The dream just keeps going on, I can't wake myself out of it. I'm afraid to fall asleep now, Kuki."

"Wally, you can't keep living like this, get help!" she pleaded. "Let _me _help you."

Wally gave a short, toneless laugh. "You want to help me, Kooks? Kill me. Kill me right now, because that's the only thing that will help me. Are you going to help me?"

"Wally, I can't do that to you!" cried Kuki, absolutely mortified now.

"Then get the hell away from me," ordered Wally. _Why am I doing this to her? How can I say this to the only girl I love, the only girl I'll ever love?_

"You're an idiot, Wally," said Kuki. He voice was calm, but there were tears flowing down her cheeks and onto Wally's bland carpet. "Look at you. Just a shell of what you used to be. It's pathetic." She stormed out of his room, furious and miserable.

_No wonder he won't come back. With the guilt he feels now, I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself. How could I say that to him?_

Wally sighed. "You're right, Kooks," he murmured. "I'm just a ghost of my former self.  
But even ghosts are worth something. Let's see if I can't do something worthwhile before I die."


	5. The Mark of Father

Well, here's a new chapter. A word of caution, though. This chapter is probably the most important one in the story, and reveals a whole lot about the history of certain characters. So don't skim over it if you don't want to miss some important things. Also, this chapter may be a tad confusing, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. On to glory!

* * *

Chapter 5: "The Mark of Father" 

"You're _surrendering? _" asked the Delightful Children, bemused.

"What are you, deaf? I'm surrendering. Now are you going to leave me in the blazing heat, or are you going to take me into the power plant? Release the prisoners and promise not to melt the reactor, and I'm all yours."

He placed a hand over his eyes, blocking out the glare of the blistering sun. They had met outside to negotiate. The cliff was beautiful, vast and deep, the cloudless sky a brilliant blue. The place was far too gorgeous for a power plant. But it had been awhile since Crow could get out in the sun, and the place was more annoying to him than beautiful. He was starting to sweat. Looks like a black T-shirt and jeans weren't such a good idea.

"So what do you say? Are you going to take me or are you going to stand there and let me die of skin cancer?"

"Oh, of course we'll take you, and we _promise _to release the prisoners!" exclaimed the Delightfuls. Crow noticed they were crossing their fingers behind their backs.

"Imbeciles," he muttered. "So, off to the power plant, huh! Let's go!" He moved at a brisk pace towards the children. Just as he was about to reach them, he tripped.

"Oops, I forgot to tie my shoe! Silly me." The Delightfuls waited impatiently while he tied his shoe. He was taking a very long time.

"I like to quintuple knot them," he explained. "Oops, that's one knot too many! Silly me!" he repeated. So he restarted the tying process, and noticed his comrades sneaking into the power plant. _Everything's going according to plan._ The Delightfuls were very impatient now, and were getting close to screaming.

"There we go!" he exclaimed happily. He walked forward a few more feet before he tripped again.

"What now!" cried the Delightfuls, exasperated.

"I seem to have sprained my ankle. I don't suppose you can carry me, can you?" he asked.

"Carry you! How are we supposed to carry you!"

"Well, if you can't carry me, you'll at least need to support me. I can't make it all the way to the power plant by myself!"

"Oh, fine," they agreed. They moved to support him, and Crow began limping towards the power plant. After a few feet, he fell on top of them.

"Oh, I seem to have lost my balance. Sorry!" he apologized.

"GRRRRRRRHHH!"

_Hurry up, guys, _he thought. _I can't keep this up forever._

"All right, let's move people, let's move!" ordered Cree. She was ordering hostages into the _Boomer. _They needed to blast a hole through the wall, but she figured that someone or other would pay for that.The thugs that the Delightful Children had hired weren't terribly difficult, and were all knocked unconscious. There were more coming along, but they had barricaded the door, and it would take them a minute or two to get through.

"Okay, that's the last of them!" called Silo. "Off you go, Walker!"

"Right. Come on, mates, only a few miles to the nearest town!" Walker informed his new passengers. He took off, heading east.

"All right, team, jet packs good to go?" asked Numbuh 1, securing his own jet pack. His comrades nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Cree. "Let's shut down that reactor so we can hurry and save Crow!" They took off towards the reactor. Meanwhile, Crow had finally entered the power plant, and was handcuffed. The Delightful Children, as well as a few of their goons, were snickering menacingly.

"Well, I _am _glad we finally made it! I thought it was going to take forever!" laughed Crow. The Delightful Children weren't laughing. _Uh oh, better stall, _thought Crow.

"So, tell me, why Australia? I had always thought that you guys would try something in India. Good ol' Pakistan was right next door, you could have blamed everything on them. That would have triggered a war for sure. Imagine that, two countries that are old enemies, each with nuclear capabilities, bombing the living crap out of each other. Sounds like something Father would have been proud of," he smirked.

The Children grew furious. "Don't you _dare_ mention Father in front of us!" they shouted.

_Damn, that wasn't a good thing to say. _Crow gave a nervous laugh. He was pretty sure he could break out of these handcuffs if he really wanted to, but with all these guards trained on him...what chance did he have?

"So, did anyone watch "House" last night?" he asked awkwardly. He was gifted with negotiations, but what could he do when the people he was negotiating with didn't want anything he could offer? They wanted him dead. Nothing else. They hijacked a power plant and risked nuclear war just so they could get him killed.

"Ummm, guess no one watched House. So, anyways, there's something I've been meaning to ask you guys. Why is it that you always talk at the same time? No offense, but that's just plain weird. You guys act like a bunch of zombies. Is that a side effect of being raised by Father?" He knew that he wasn't doing anything to help the situation, but he figured he might as well get in a few parting shots before they killed him.

"Shut up!" they shouted. "You worthless–"

"Worthless? You know, Father always said that I was the best there was. Thing is, he didn't realize I was even better than _him._ I guess that's why I'm leader of the teenagers and he's a pile of ashes up in space."

"That's IT!" screamed the Delightful Children. "We're going to shut you up once and for all!" And so they took out their guns, _real_ guns, and were about to open fire when a loud explosion shook the room. The Children and their goons turned in shock.

"KND! Attack!" shouted Numbuh 1. He and the rest of his comrades, including Cree and Chad, rushed forward. The goons, taken by surprise, didn't even get a chance to open fire. They were all down within seconds. Seeing that they had lost this round, the Delightful Children quickly escaped.

"Looks like the cavalry's arrived!" laughed Crow. He gave a mighty tug on his handcuffs, and they managed to snap apart. He ignored the throbbing pain in his wrists and chased after the Delightful Children. Wally caught up to him, and they both ran like mad, trying to catch up. The Delightful Children entered a room and Wally and Dizzy soon followed. As the Delightful Children exited, one of them pulled out a remote and pressed the button, sealing off the doors of the room. Wally and Crow crashed into the steel door.

"God dammit!" shouted Crow. "They've got us trapped in here!" He banged loudly on the steel and gave a sigh. He was strong, but he wasn't _that_ strong. He'd have to wait for someone to free them.

"Hey, this is the office my dad used to work in!" realized Wally. "I think the cliff is on the other side of this wall," Wally said, pointing at the wall adjacent to the the two doors.

"Well, until someone opens this place up, I guess it's just you and me," sighed Crow.

"Yeah," Wally said slowly, "Just you and me." He launched a flying kick at Crow, using his jet pack to gain height. Crow barely managed to dodge it. He jumped back a few feet, a look of pure anger on his face.

"You stupid bitch!" shouted Crow. "Now isn't the time for your petty vengeance!"

"I can't let you walk away after what you've done!" retorted Wally, as he landed on the ground.

"How can you hate me so much?" asked Crow, exasperated. "You don't know, you don't even know what you are! What _we _are!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Wally.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but... Wally, you and I aren't like other people. You've noticed it too. We're stronger than other people, tougher, faster."

"S-so?" asked Wally, now nervous. What was he getting at?

"Wally, you and I were created for a purpose. We were created to become soldiers. Our births were carefully planned and controlled. Our parents were oblivious to it all. But it happened nonetheless. You and I are, in a sense, the bastard children of Father."

"What are you talking about? That's bull!" shouted Wally. _No way could this be true, _ he thought. _He's just raving._ But there was something in his voice that made him wonder. He sounded like he was telling the truth, like he really wanted Wally to believe him.

"Wally, you and I share his DNA. In a sense, he's the one who created us. Years ago, he started looking into making his own super soldiers. He searched everywhere for parents that might have the offspring he desired. Once he found them, he monitored them carefully, waiting for them to conceive. As soon as they did, he'd kidnap the mother, and alter the DNA of the embryo, shaping it into the creature he desired. He even spliced in some of his own DNA, so every soldier would carry his mark. Then he'd mindwipe her and take her back the next day, and then he'd wait, year after year, monitoring the child and it's parents, to see if it showed signs of promise. He didn't want to waste years feeding a child that turned out worthless. So if the child didn't seem worthy, he'd kill it, along with it's parents. If it did, he'd murder the parents and take the child."

Wally stood in disbelief. "But then how–"

"Let me finish. There was a problem with his plan. The soldiers began dying off, one by one, before they ever reached adulthood. Even the ones that had looked promising. Turns out Father didn't grasp genetics as well as he thought. It was a good thing too, because he realized that having so many powerful, brilliant soldiers would invite rebellion. So once he decided he had finally perfected the procedure of genetic enhancement, he chose to look for only one set of parents. One child, that he would train himself and keep an eye on. One child that would become his own tool for slaughter. That child was me.

"I don't know what he saw in my parents, but one day he kidnapped my mother, altered my embryo, and made me into a super soldier. Unlike the others, he took me at birth. I don't really know why, I guess he just wanted to make sure the process had worked. So from that day on I became a weapon of mass destruction. Assassin, soldier, spy, you name it. I was so perfect, so strong, so young. At seven years old I was already a killing machine.

"But that's when Father got greedy. He chose to have one more, just one more. So he found your parents, and decided that their child would be his new super soldier. He kidnapped your mother, altered your DNA, and then sent her back home. He sent me to check on you, to see how you were progressing. You don't know this, Wally, but I was there when you took your first steps, when you said your first word, when you first met Dizzy and the others. I was your guardian angel, there to make sure you never came to harm. In a year's time, it would be my duty to take you away and murder your parents. But something changed my mind.

"You were three at the time. You had gotten separated from Dizzy and the others, and you had fallen in a river. I rushed to save you. I pulled you out of the river. And then you–" Crow's voice faltered, "you hugged me, and told me that you loved me."

Wally's eyes grew wide. "I remember that! You...you were the one that saved me," he said quietly.

"At that moment I realized what Father had planned was wrong. Why should you have to go through the same pain that I did? So I arranged for your father to get a new job in America, and had you leave the next day. I told Father that you had drowned, and that I killed your parents to destroy any evidence that we had ever entered your lives. He nearly killed me that day, but it was worth it. Because of you, Wally, I became a human being again. "

"But I've fought Father dozens of times. How come he's never recognized me?" asked Wally.

"He never actually saw you. You were still an embryo when he altered your DNA.

He left it to me to observe you once you were born. I was the only one who knew what you looked like."

"B-but this means I'm related to the Delightful Dorks!"

Crow laughed. "Please. The Delightful Children aren't even related to Father. Trust me, I've checked their DNA. And we're not really his kids, either. More like distant cousins. He doesn't have enough DNA in us to claim paternity."

"This is just too weird. It can't be true. You can't even prove it!" cried Wally.

"Wally, look at the birthmark on your bicep. What shape does it remind you of," asked Crow, pointing.

"A scythe, I guess. Me brother has one too. What about it?" asked Wally, defensively.

Crow peeled back the right short sleeve of his black T-shirt. He showed his bicep to Wally. On it was a dark birthmark in the shape of a scythe. "The mark of Father," he explained. "The cursed mark that Father was born with. Every enhanced soldier of Father has one, along with whatever else he passed on through his DNA."

"Then it's true," admitted Wally, awed. "But, if Joey has one, then that means he's been altered too, with Father's DNA put in him! But who could have altered him, if Father thinks my parents are dead ?" asked Wally.

"I did," answered Crow.

Wally looked at him incredulously. "What! But, but, how could you do something like that to him!" shouted Wally, now angry.

"Wally, don't you understand? You and I are almost our own species! We shouldn't have to die out! We should thrive, and grow! The DNA of Father of isn't a curse, it's not like any of his personality is transferred. Whatever traits are passed on are extremely valuable. Wally, I've given your brother the opportunity for greatness."

"An opportunity for greatness! You call becoming the science experiment of some teenager an opportunity for greatness?"

"Maybe I _was _ wrong, Wally. Perhaps I should've left him alone. But I did what I thought was right, to make your brother everything that you could be. Already he's shown signs of greatness. So have you. Once you've finished puberty, you'll become as strong as me, if not stronger."

Suddenly, a giant blast of flame burst against the wall, and a dark figure stepped through the new hole in the wall. "Unfortunately, I don't think Wally will be reaching puberty anytime soon," said the dark figure.

Crow's eyes grew wide. "No," he whispered. "No! You're dead! I killed you!"

"Looks like you didn't," laughed Father, as he raised his arm, preparing another blast. "Sorry boys, but DADDY'S BACK!"


	6. I Hope You Lead A Happier Life Than Mine

Chapter 6: "I Hope You Lead A Happier Life Than Mine"

Father launched another blast, but Crow and Wally dodged it. A giant searing hole appeared in the wall, showing the edge of the cliff, just a few feet away.

"You know, I always thought you looked familiar, Wally," smiled Father. "I just could never put my finger on it. You look an awful lot like your mother. Well, glad to see you and I are reunited once again. And Crow, I must admit, you really were brilliant, setting me up like you did. You came very close to killing me. But not close enough!" He fired another blast, one that tore down the wall completely. Wally and Crow ran outside to gain more space, and found themselves at the edge of the cliff.

"Crow, I noticed that the security cameras of the Mantra were turned off as soon as you had disabled them. I could already tell you were planning something. So I left a few minutes after you did, and merely pretended that I was in the Mantra. I even picked up a passenger along the way. You came so very close, Crow. Sorry things didn't turn out right."

"Wally, use your jet pack and get out of here! I'll take care of Father!" shouted Crow.

"No way, you know you can't take him by yourself!" Another blast shot towards them. Crow pulled Wally to the ground just in time.

"He's right, Crow!" called Father, slowly approaching. "You aren't strong enough to take me on your own. Not that the runt will be much help." He fired another blast, and then another. He purposely missed, just so he could toy with them. Then Crow pulled out a gun and shot him right in the head. Father paused for a moment, and then laughed.

"Nice try, Crow! But you should remember that simple bullets can't kill a man like me," said Father. He gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, Crow, but I really do have to kill you now. I think I'll kill your little friend first so you can watch him burn to death!" And so he launched yet another jet of flame, and this time his aim was dead on.

But as the flame soared towards Wally, Crow leapt in front of him.

"NO!" shouted Wally, as he saw Crow's body burst into flame. But then he realized that the flames were black, and that they didn't seem to be harming Crow at all. They simply outlined his body. _What the hell? _thought Wally.

Father looked as shocked as Wally. Father was shooting a continuous blast of fire, and Crow just seemed to be...absorbing it. Then dawning comprehension came to Father's face. Crow smirked at him.

"Your DNA," Crow said softly. "The DNA you gave me, it's given me your pyrokinesis. I've been hiding it from you the entire time." Suddenly he let out a loud, raucous laugh. "You idiot! You've given me exactly what I need to kill you!" A wicked smile crept across Crow's face. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Father realized he was at a disadvantage. So he leapt at Crow, swinging his fist right at his head. Crow calmly dodged it and grasped his arm. Then he sank his fist into his stomach, as deep as he could. Father let out a sharp breath, and his eyes grew wide. Crow grabbed Father's arm with both hands and tossed him over the cliff. He grinned triumphantly over at Wally.

Suddenly, a burst of flame crashed into the ledge near Crow's feet, Father's last attack. Crow stumbled and fell over the cliff, the flames that once enveloped his body expiring.

"No!" shouted Wally. He turned his jet pack on and shot after him. He grasped Crow's hand, holding tight. "Gotcha!" Then, to his horror, the jet pack began sputtering, and finally stopped working. They fell even further, but Wally managed to snag a branch.

"Wally, let go! That jet pack can't handle both of us!" ordered Crow.

"I'm not letting go!"

"You wanted to kill me a few minutes ago, now do it!"

"I told you, I'm not letting go!" shouted Wally.

Crow smiled. "You're a good kid, Wally. I hope you lead a happier life than mine." He gave Wally a vicious uppercut that sent him flying. The jet pack turned back on, and Wally soared above the cliff. Barely conscious, he flew back onto the cliff and collapsed. "Crow," he muttered softly, just as he blacked out.

_Two days later_

_He's dead. That's another man I've let down. First Dizzy, then Crow. God damn it, who's next? _Wally told the others the story of what happened, leaving out the part about their connection to Father. He and the others had searched for Crow's body, as well as Father's. It seemed that they lost control of their pyrokinesis and disintegrated themselves. Cree tried to stay brave, but she broke down before long. Abby had spent the previous day comforting her, and for the first time in years they truly felt like sisters.

He gazed at the setting sun from atop the Boomer, a few beer bottles at his side. The others were below, deciding what course of action to take. _Like it matters, _thought Wally.

"So Father was behind everything all along," sighed Nigel. He wondered when they were going to leave. They wanted to take Wally with them, but after Kuki told them of Wally's break down, they were too afraid to say anything. Not only was he bearing the guilt of Dizzy's death, but Crow's as well. Nigel wasn't sure what, but _something _happened to Wally that changed his mind about Crow.

"Well, it seems pointless to look for the Delightful Children," sighed Cree. "We won't accomplish anything by looking for them. I guess we might as well just...head back home. I'll take you guys back on the _WarTalon_, if you want." She sighed heavily, and tears welled in her eyes again. To her surprise, there were tears in Chad's eyes as well.

"Thanks, Cree," replied Nigel. "Well, gang, I guess this is the time to leave. Let's say goodbye to Wally." They climbed up to the top of the airship to find Wally staring out at the sunset.

"Erm, um, we're leaving, Wally," stammered Nigel. "Thanks for bringing us to Australia."

"Listen man, you'll always have a place at Sector V," said Hoagie. " Come see us whenever you want. You're our family, after all."

Kuki walked over to Wally, hesitated, and then put her arm on his shoulder. "Wally, I love you. Please, come back to us someday." She took her arm off his shoulder and turned around. But before she even moved a foot, Wally grabbed her, turned her around, and kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart, everyone stared bewildered at Wally. Except for Kuki, who now had a dreamy, slightly dopey look on her face.

"What the bloody hell are you blokes lookin' at!" Listen, you dundaheads, I'm comin' with ya, whether you want me or not. Dizzy and Crow told me to be happy, and god dammit, that's what I'm gonna do! Anybody got a problem with that?" he asked threateningly, stumbling a little. He wasn't quite drunk yet, but he sure as hell wasn't sober. Everyone slowly shook their heads.

The top hatch of the Boomer opened, and they saw the other Aussies come up.

"All right, boss!" called Dingo, carrying a rope in his hands. "You're going back with the Americans, right now!"

"I know I am, you dolt! I just decided that!" shouted Wally.

"Oh," said the Aussies, suddenly looking bashful.

"What's that rope for?" asked Wally, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Well, we were going to tie you up," explained Dingo.

"And I was going to stuff this sock in your mouth," said Walker, holding up a dirty gym sock.

"And I was going to hit you over the head with this great big stick if you got too rowdy," added Jackknife.

"But I guess we don't need to do any of that now," sighed Silo.

"I know, it sucks," sympathized Jackknife. "I've wanted to thump him one for ages."

"Idiots," muttered Wally under his breath.

"Guys, you've got to come down here, right now!" shouted Chad from below. "Hurry up!"

The nine kids all scampered through the hatch at once, and promptly collapsed on the floor. They rushed over to Chad and Cree, who were staring at the display screen next to the fridge, frightened looks on their faces. Wally was the first to reach them, and his jaw dropped when he saw the screen.

"Holy Crud!" shouted Wally. It was Father, alive and well, in his mansion back in America.

"Well, hello there, Number 4," smiled Father. "I have a nice little surprise for–

"Oi!" shouted a familiar voice. "Lord Barbecue! Get your ass out of my face!"

"Shut up, fool!" shouted Father. "As I was saying, I have a little–

"Get your ass out of my face! Now!"

"I said shut up!" screamed Father. "I have a little surprise for you, Wally." He moved away from the screen and gestured elaborately behind him. A bruised, bloody boy with a blue mohawk and a swollen eye was glaring at the screen.

"Wally, is that you? I can't really tell, my vision's a tad blurry."

"Dizzy!" cried Wally. "Don't worry mate, I'll–

"_Two _surprises, actually," smiled Father. "Son, would you come here, please?" asked Father. A teen with long, black hair stepped in front of Dizzy. His right eye was gone, replaced by a mechanical one that glowed bright red. His left forearm had been replaced by a robotic one, and the boy extended long, sharp claws out of the hand.

"Crow," whispered Cree.

"What is it, Father?" asked Crow, his voice monotone, his face expressionless, devoid of life.

"Oh, I just wanted to show everyone how well you are. After that nasty fall you took, everyone must have been so nervous! But what's a few lost body parts, when your alive and well and back with your old man, eh, son?"

"Certainly, Father," replied Crow.

"I do hope you don't take too long coming here," said Father, addressing the KND. "You see, this Dizzy really is quite bothersome, and I may kill him before long. Ta ta!" Father ended the transmission.

"What's happened to Crow?" asked Cree, frightful.

"Father. That's what's happened to him," replied Wally softly, staring at the ground, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Wally?" asked Kuki. _Please, don't let this bring him down, _thought Kuki. _He was so happy just a second ago._

He lifted his head up, a bright smile on his face. "Well then, it's a good thing we're headed to America! We've got to stop Father, rescue Dizzy and Crow...geez, we've got quite a lot on our hands!" He turned to Nigel. "Numbuh 1, may I do the honors?" asked Wally.

"Certainly, Numbuh 4," answered Nigel, smiling.

"Kids Next Door!" shouted Wally. "Battlestations!"


	7. Sleep, My Beautiful Boy

Chapter 7: "Sleep, My Beautiful Boy"

_One day earlier_

Crow awoke with a splitting headache. He groaned softly, almost too tired to open his eyes. But he opened them nonetheless, and as soon as he did he wished he'd kept them shut. He was lying down on a cot, strapped in with steel chains. Father was standing in front of him, a cruel smile on his face. Crow gazed around the room. It was Father's personal laboratory, part of the underground chamber of Father's mansion. Not even the Delightful Children had ever seen this room. Only two people ever came into this room and came out alive, Father and Crow. It was filled with dozens of test tubes, beakers, and white coats, but it was also filled with dozens of experimental firearms, some of which Crow himself invented.

"You're up, son!" exclaimed Father. "You know, I had to work very hard to fix you up. If those brats of mine hadn't caught us in midair, we both would have died. You almost didn't make it. You really shouldn't have tried to kill me, Crow. You ended up with some nasty boo boos," he snickered.

"Eh?" asked Crow. He looked down at his body. His vision was a little blurry, something was wrong with his right eye. He didn't notice anything at first. _Great, _thought Crow. _The bastard's probably cut my nose off. _Then he looked to his left and noticed his arm.

"Son of a bitch," whispered Crow softly.

"Yes, you see, I was so angry at you that I started tearing you limb from limb. Good thing I stopped after I tore off your arm. But I don't see what you're so upset about, Crow. I put so many nice weapons into your arm, you're even deadlier than before! And once you get used to your new eye, you'll find it's quite useful. Infrared, x-ray, etc, I was even going to install a laser in it, but I haven't quite perfected the process yet."

"So that's why my eye's so blurry," realized Crow. He gave a small laugh. "I really don't understand what this is all for, Father. I'm not going to work for you. And you can forget about those mind control devices, I'm never going to submit to one of those."

"Yes, it's a shame that your mental defenses are so great. But, if you willingly let me place one of those restraints on you, and don't try to fight it off for the first 24 hours, it would be very much effective," pointed out Father.

"So?" scowled Crow. "What makes you think I'd ever go willingly?"

"Do you remember that blue mohawked Aussie that you thought you inadvertently killed?" asked Father.

"Oh, God, don't tell me he was the passenger you picked when you left the Mantra," moaned Crow.

"What's wrong, Crow? Feeling a little guilty? Just think. You never killed him at all. Now there's no reason for Wally to despise you. Unless, of course, you don't do as I say. Then I'll torture the little bugger to death, and then it will be all your fault, all over again, son."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" asked Crow, bewildered. "I don't remember all this son stuff from before."

"Well, when you were talking to that Wally friend of yours, I noticed you made a little mistake in your story. You see, Crow, I never took you away from anyone. You've always been mine."

Crow paled, then recovered quickly. "I hate to think of the unfortunate hooker that ran into you," he mocked.

"How clever. But you see, Crow, I never needed a hooker, or anyone else, for that matter," replied Father.

"Oh, you have a uterus and a vagina, then?" asked Crow. "_And_ you learned to reproduce asexually. My, I'm impressed."

Father only smiled. "I never showed you a picture of me in my youth, did I?" asked Father. He pulled a picture out of his pocket. "I used to be quite handsome, before I got carried away with my pyrokinesis. I tried to amplify it in a science experiment gone awry, and here I am today. But when I was younger, ohh...well, see for yourself." He showed the picture to Crow, hovering it over his head.

Crow let out a gasp. _No, it can't be! This is a trick, photoshop, or some other stupid thing! _But even as he heard the words, he knew they weren't true. Hovering before him was his own mirror image, down to the last detail. Except in the picture, he was wearing a long trenchcoat, one that Crow had never seen before.

"A picture of me in my youth," explained Father. "But I trust you've already concluded that. Yes, Crow, you're my clone. You know, it's funny, you never thought to check your DNA against mine. You checked Wally's and the Delightfuls' but never your own. You just assumed you were like all the other soldiers. You see, Crow, once I had perfected the DNA process, I did something I had only dreamt about. I cloned myself, and enhanced my clone in every way I could think of."

"You're lying," snarled Crow.

"Of course I'm not. Crow, you have no idea how frightened I was to clone myself. I was so ambitious and powerful. A clone, especially an enhanced one, would have been a great threat to my plans. Or a great help. But I plucked up the courage, and here you are. I was actually going to stop with you. But I realized that you would be very likely to rebel against me, with the genes inside of you. That's why I needed Wally, to fight you if you ever got out of control. I needed a soldier without enhanced intelligence. But that plan backfired as well, and so I chose to stop my quest for super soldiers. I decided you were enough."

Crow was doing his very best not to shudder. So he was more than just a science experiment. He was a clone. A clone of a man who was as evil as Hitler and twice as powerful.

"You've turned out so well, Crow. You're stronger than I ever was, than I can ever be. You've already showed great skill with pyrokinesis. You even had the power to change the color of your flames, even I could never do that."

_Shut up, _thought Crow. _Shut up and leave me alone. _

"But back to our original topic. Will you submit or not?" asked Father.

"Yes," said Crow, without hesitation. "I may be your clone, but I'm nothing like you. I still have a soul. Let Dizzy live, and I'm all yours."

"Well, we'll see how long that lasts," laughed Father. He pulled a small circular device out of his pocket, no bigger than a quarter, and with a small needle sticking out of it. He lifted Crow's head up and jabbed it into the back of his neck. Crow gave a small wince and then passed out.

"Sleep, my child," murmured Father. "Sleep, my beautiful boy."

* * *

_One day later_

"So, I guess it's time we work out another plan," said Hoagie. "Anybody got any ideas?" Sector V, the Aussies, and the teens were in the Treehouse, gathered around the dining table.

"Well, Father is obviously seeing this as his one chance to kill us all," stated Chad. "He's knows we're going to come at him any second now, so the element of surprise is kind of lost now." He gave a smile. "But I can think of a way to surprise him nonetheless."

"And how's that?" asked Cree.

"We attack him directly. We give him everything we've got."

"Everything we've got isn't enough to take him down!" exclaimed Numbuh 5. "Even if we called up Numbuh 362 and asked for reinforcements, a siege could take weeks!"

"I'm not talking about a siege. I'm talking about a desperation maneuver. I say we crash the WarTalon and the Boomer right into the mansion. That should give him a shock."

No one said anything for a few moments. Then the Aussies all started bursting into laughter. "Now _that's _a plan Dizzy would be proud of!" laughed Dingo. "Never heard of a suicidal attack like that before. I'm liking it more every second."

"Does sound pretty crazy, doesn't it?" asked Walker. "Well, I've never tried flying the Boomer into a building before, but I guess there's a first time for everything. Are you guys willing to crash the WarTalon, though?"

"I'm not going to leave my leader in the dust," said Chad. "Besides, it's his ship, not mine, so why should I care?"

"But won't we end up killing Crow and Dizzy?" asked Numbuh 2.

"No. From the broadcast we saw, it looks like they're in that secret underground lab that Crow told me about. If we just charge the mansion itself, then the lab shouldn't come to any harm," said Cree.

"So that's the plan? We're just going to crash into Father's mansion, and then shoot anything that moves?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Yeah, sounds about right," answered Jackknife. "Makes about as much sense as any of the other plans we've come up with."

"Well then, glad that's settled," said Numbuh 4. "I left some of my cold ammo in my room. I'll go check to see if it's still there." He got up and went to his room.

"Uh, Wally, wait a second!" called Numbuh 3, running after him. "There's some stuff I need to clear out–"

"What are these stupid Rainbow Monkeys doing in my room!" yelled Wally. There weren't very many, just five multicolored ones in his wrestling ring bed, as well as a rainbow monkey pillow and blanket. He leapt into the ring. "Ugh, they're all over my bed! I'm gone for five seconds and you've already girlied it up!"

"Five seconds! You were gone for three months!" shouted Numbuh 3, running into the room. "And from the way you were talking, it sounded like you were never coming back!"

"That's no reason for you to completely rob my room of all it's masculinity!"

"They're just a few Rainbow Monkeys!" she shouted back.

"Boy, they're really going at it, aren't they?" asked Silo, who could hear them clearly all the way from the dining table.

"You get used to it," sighed Numbuh 2.

"Well, I can't pass up an opportunity like this. I think I'm gonna make fun of him a little bit," announced Jackknife, a wicked grin on his face.

"At your own risk, mate," warned Dingo.

"And what's this!" shouted Wally, holding up the Rainbow Monkey blanket. "A Rainbow Monkey–" he paused, suddenly realizing what he was holding, "blanket?" he whispered.

"Give me that!" yelled Numbuh 3, grabbing the blanket from him, turning red.

"Numbuh 3, were you...sleeping here?" he asked.

"Wally, when you kissed me back in Australia, did that kiss...did it mean anything? Or were you just drunk?" asked Kuki. She moved closer to him, standing less than an inch away from him.

"Well, I... you see, Numbuh 3–" started Wally.

"Oi, Wally!" shouted Jackknife, walking into the room at precisely the wrong time. "What's this I've heard about Rainbow Monkeys in your room? I mean, I always knew you were a closet queen, but..." he paused, realizing how close Kuki and Wally were standing to each other. _Oh, shit!_

"I'm gonna kill you!" screamed Wally, charging after him. Jackknife ran for his life.

"Wally, I was joking, really!" he cried, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"And what difference does that make, you idiot!" roared Wally.

"Jesus Christ, don't kill me!" shouted Jackknife. He leapt onto the dining table, trying to get some space between himself and Wally. Wally leapt right after him, and was about to pound him into oblivion before Numbuh 1 intervened.

"Numbuh 4, you're part of my sector again, and I will not have you fighting with our guests! Understood?" asked Numbuh 1.

Wally looked for a moment like he was going to beat the crap out of him anyway. But he took a deep breath and took a seat at the table. "I'll let it slide this time," he muttered.

"Excellent. Now onto more important matters. What are we going to do about Crow? From the looks of it, he's not exactly all the way there. If he's become a tool for Father, then what are we going to do?" Numbuh 1 queried.

"I'm not sure if we can take on both Father and Crow," admitted Chad. "Crow's not only a master of firearms and hand to hand combat, but he's also got the ability to flame up like Father. And it seems that Father gave him a few upgrades, too. I don't like the look of his new arm."

"Isn't there anyway we can bring him out of it? I can't see how Father could brainwash him so easily," said Cree.

"I think I do," spoke Numbuh 2. "I'm not sure, but I think I saw a restraint on Crow's neck. If it is a mental restraint, I'm betting it's a very powerful one. Any attempt to pull it out would kill him."

"So how do we free him?" asked Chad.

"Well, we can try to freeze it, thereby shutting it off. We can even use the cold ammo we use against Father. But I'm not sure how safe it is, it might kill him as well."

"It's better than nothing," said Cree. "Crow would rather be dead than a servant of Father, he'd want us to take the risk."

"So, let's get a recap of the situation," said Numbuh 5. "We're going to crash into Father's mansion, probably killing ourselves in the process. Those of us lucky enough to survive get to take on the Delightful Children, Father, and Crow all at once." She sighed. "Numbuh 5 really wishes she had stayed back in Australia, where things were sane."

"Do you want a beer?" asked Jackknife. "Might help the nerves a touch."

Numbuh 5 glared and gave an impatient sigh. "Boys," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

(A/N) Here's the end of chapter 7. There's something I'd like to mention. I know that Father is actually supposed to be really nerdy looking and nothing at all like Crow. Well, screw that, this is my fanfiction and I can make Father look like a badass if I want. Well, only two chapters to go, folks, and the next one is guaranteed to be a doozy! See you then!  



	8. The Killing Ends Here

I'd like to give a small warning to those who read this chapter. It gets a tad graphic here and while I've always had violence in my stories, it was never quite like this. It's not too bad, you won't vomit or anything, I just wanted to forewarn the sensitive readers out there. That being said, enjoy the chapter, cause there's only one left. BTW, I always appreciate reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8: "The Killing Ends Here" 

"All right, we're accelerating!" shouted Walker. He was slowly taking the Boomer to full throttle, and was flying alongside the WarTalon. While the Boomer was far larger, it was also a lot slower. The WarTalon zoomed easily beside it.

"Okay, only a few miles till we hit the mansion!" replied Chad, who was manning the WarTalon. "Make sure you guys give yourselves enough time to escape!"

"We better do this right!" shouted Numbuh 4. "It's all ready seven o' clock, South Park's on in a few hours!" He, along with Jackknife and Sector V, were aboard the WarTalon with Chad and Cree, while the other Aussies were inside the Boomer.

"T-minus ninety seconds to impact," reported Chad. "We'll jump ship at T-minus fifteen seconds, that should give us enough time to get out of the way."

"Hey, Abby, I wanted to give you something," said Jackknife.

"I'm not drinking any beer, Jackknife," replied Abby flatly.

"No, not that! I wanted to give you my e-mail address," he said, handing her a slip of paper. She eyed it and slipped it into her pocket. She gave him a smile.

"You know, you're kind of cute for a greasy, maniacal Aussie," she laughed.

"Aw, Abby, you're makin' me blush!" he joked. Numbuh 2 turned in their direction, annoyed. Stupid stupidheads, he thought to himself.

"This is Walker, coming in! I've got some bad news, Jackknife. We left the beer in the Boomer! We forgot to leave it in the treehouse!" he called.

"NOOOO!" shouted Jackknife. He jumped out of the WarTalon and shot towards the Boomer.

"Idiot," muttered Abby. "He is kinda cute though." Numbuh 2 turned away in disgust.

"Numbuh 4, there's something I need to ask you before we leave," said Kuki.

Oh, geez, not now! thought Wally. "Um, Numbuh 3, do you really need to ask me right now? I mean, come on, there's really no time to be asking questions right now, right when we're about to rescue Dizzy and Crow and–"

"Wally, do you love me?" she whispered, so no one else could hear. "Not as a friend, but as a..."

He gave a loud gulp. "Well..."

"T-minus thirty seconds!" shouted Chad. "No time for chit chat, people. Get into position! The Boomer's right behind us!" Wally quickly ran over to the door that he was jumping out of.

"Numbuh 4!" Kuki whined.

"T-minus 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, all right people, jump!" And jump they did. They actually only had about thirty feet to fall. They activated their jet packs and scattered as far away as they could. The WarTalon collided with the mansion, and a thunderous explosion ensued.

"Look out everyone, the Boomer's right behind us!" shouted Numbuh 1. A great gust of wind swept them back as the Boomer came charging through. The Aussies poured out of the giant airship at the last second.

"For Dizzy!" they screamed in unison. If the first explosion was thunderous, then the second was simply godlike. Debris scattered everywhere, and the teams had to do their best to avoid all the metal shooting towards them. Sector V looked in shock at the wreckage that had once been Father's mansion. It almost stung, to see a place that they knew so well completely annihilated.

"Quite a bit of debris, isn't there?" asked Numbuh 1. "How are we going to find the chamber?"

"It's beneath that water fountain in the garden. Let's get a move on!" ordered Cree.

"Father, Father!" shouted the Delightful Children. They were banging on the door of the science lab, a place even they had never entered before. "The KND have destroyed the mansion, and they've entered the underground chamber. We've sent the robots to intercept them, but who knows how long they will last! Let us in, please!"

"Oh, all right, children," sighed Father. "Come in if you wish." The door opened, and the Delightful Children burst through. They stared in awe at the laboratory. Science experiments beyond their imagination were all around the room. Dangerous looking guns, volatile chemicals, experimental robots, noxious, over powering fumes, the lab flooded the senses. Then they noticed Crow, standing in a corner. He lifted his head and stared at them, his red eye boring into them.

"W-what's happened to him?" they asked, fearful. They stared at his left arm. The contrast of his smooth, muscular upper arm and the metal jutting from his elbow looked like it was straight out of a horror flick.

"I've upgraded him," replied Father. "It's much better than just killing him, he's so useful now. Very soon he and I will rule the world."

"Not if the KND have anything to say about it!" shouted Dizzy. He grabbed the bars of his cage and rattled them with all his strength. "As soon as they get here, you're done for!" The Delightful Children jerked in surprise; they hadn't even noticed the boy until just now.

"Father, what do you mean when you say 'he and I' ? Aren't we to rule the world with you?" asked the Delightful Children, ignoring Dizzy's rants.

"I'm afraid not, children," snickered Father. "You see, only two people have ever entered this room and come out alive. That would be me and Crow. Today is no exception, I'm afraid. Crow, could you take care of these pests for me?" A malevolent grin spread across Father's face.

Crow turned towards the children, a bored, dull look on his face. "Yes, Father," he replied, extending the metal claws out of his fingers. The children stood stunned. For a few moments, they didn't even scream.

Meanwhile, the KND and teenagers were being held back by a swarm of spider robots. They weren't terribly hard to beat, but they just kept coming, and they knew time was running out.

"We're wasting time!" shouted Numbuh 4. "I'm going to charge through them! Anyone want to come with me?"

"Chad and I will go with you!" answered Cree. They activated their jet packs and burst through the swarm of spider robots, leaving the others behind. "Don't worry, they'll be all right!" assured Cree.

They found the laboratory. To their surprise, the door was wide open. They entered swiftly, then stopped in horror once they saw what was on the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" shouted Chad. The Delightful Children were sprawled on the ground, soaked in blood. They looked like they had been mauled to death. Their faces were locked in an expression of pure horror.

"Oh, oh god," whispered Cree. She started shivering uncontrollably, and let out a soft moan. Wally was too shocked to even say anything. He just stood there with his mouth wide open. Only once in his life had he ever wanted to kill anybody. But this...this was more than murder. This was just plain sick.

"Wally, Wally, over here!" came a voice. Wally turned his head to the source of the voice, and found Dizzy caged in a corner. He ran to him.

"Dizzy! Thank god you're alive!" cried Wally. He grabbed one of the knives on the closest table. He hacked away the bars with ease, it was as if they were made out of butter. He pocketed it after he had freed Dizzy; this knife was too good to let go.

"Christ, that was awful," shuddered Dizzy, his face pale with shock. "He just, he just ripped them apart. Didn't even act like it was nothing. Acted like he was just hoeing some weeds. And Father just kept laughing the entire time, laughing like a maniac. Those kids were screaming for their lives and he just kept laughing."

"Are you saying Crow killed them?" asked Wally.

"NO!" shouted Cree. "Crow would never do this, never! He's not like that!"

"Look, sheila, I saw it happen. Now, I ain't sayin' he was in his right mind, 'cause Father was controlling him with that device. But he murdered them nonetheless. Tore the poor bastards apart."

"Where are they, Dizzy?" asked Chad. "Where did they go?"

"I dunno, they just left. I guess they were going in the direction you guys were headed." He stumbled and fell to the ground, moaning weakly. It had been days since Father had bothered to feed him.

"Okay, Cree, Wally, you guys go after Father and Crow. I'll take care of Dizzy and make sure the others don't come in here. Lord knows they don't need to see this," muttered Chad.

"All right, then. God, I don't like the sound of this. Crow's going to give us everything he's got. And then there's Father we have to worry about!" exclaimed Cree.

"No point in worrying now. We've got to go!" Cree nodded at Wally's words, and they took off, trying not to look at the dead bodies displayed before them. They both bit back sobs as they passed the corpses. They turned on their jetpacks and zoomed through the hall, praying that they were in the right direction.

"Number 4, there's something I need to ask you. Why is it that you don't hate Crow anymore?" asked Cree.

Wally gulped. "Has he ever told you about his past?" he asked in reply.

"No, not really."

"Well then, I can't tell you. Ask him about his past, if we all get through this alive. It should be up to him whether you know or not."

Cree decided not to argue. Now wasn't the time. "All right, have it your way."

After half a minute, they approached some large steel double doors. Whatever was on the other side must have been pretty big.

"Oh no," moaned Cree.

"What's wrong?" asked Wally.

"I just realized something. These are the doors to the furnace that powers the entire mansion. There's nothing else past this furnace."

"So we've got them cornered," said Wally. "What's so bad about that?"

"It means that they're not trying to escape. They want us to come here. They're going to try to kill us. What's worse is that we'll be fighting in a very dangerous place. If we hit the furnace hard enough, this entire place will go up in flames. And I think that might be just what Father wants."

Wally paled. "So if even if we're winning, Father might say to hell with it all and blow the furnace up."

"I think he's going to blow this place up no matter what, even if he kills us first. Which means we need to take them out before he gets a chance. Wally, I'm not sure if we can pull this off."

"Well, it's not like we can just run," pointed out Wally, tightening the grip on his freeze ray. "And besides, we've got to get Crow back."

Cree nodded. "All right then, let's go." They pushed through the double doors and entered the furnace. Wally gave a small gasp; the air here was strangely acrid, almost hard to breathe. He gazed around. The furnace room was vast, and there would be plenty room to fight. But it was also dim, lit only by the flame of the giant furnace. He gazed over at some stone columns that connected to the ceiling. _That's probably the only cover in this room,_ he noted. He was about to point that out when a voice interrupted him.

"Well, if it isn't Cree and Wally. How nice of you to visit," drawled Father, stepping out of the shadows. "Did you see the nice furnace?"

Wally and Cree turned to the large furnace, and their mouths dropped. The thing was covered in C4. They were going to blow this place up after all.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I have little use for this mansion anymore, so I'll be blowing it up as soon as this battle is over."

"You'll die too, Father," said Cree.

"I can't die!" roared Father, madness in his voice. "I'm a god, you silly girl! I choose who lives and who dies!"

"Shut up! I've had enough of your stupid rants!" shouted Wally. He fired his freezing ray at Father and almost hit him. Father jumped back, furious.

"How dare you disrespect a god! Crow, dispose of these heretics! Kill them, my son!" ordered Father. He leapt back into the shadows, his flames expiring.

"Crap! Where is he?" whispered Wally.

"We should be more worried about Crow," advised Cree. They both looked into the shadows, wondering where he could possibly be. Wally lifted his head and saw a faint red light coming from the ceiling.

"There!" shouted Wally, pointing at the ceiling. Before they could do much else, Crow dropped from the ceiling and executed a split kick, quieter than a ghost, just as he had back on the Mantra. Wally had been expecting this, so he was able dodge it in time. Cree managed to block it, but the force of the kick was so strong it nearly broke her arm. Before they could even react, Crow leapt back into the shadows.

"Damn, he's fast!" remarked Wally. "I don't see how we're going to stop him, especially without killing him."

"We've got to try to get through to him," said Cree. "Crow! Stop, please. We don't want to hurt you. Break free, you can do it!"

"Oh yeah, that's going to work," scoffed Wally.

"Have you got a better idea?" asked Cree, shrilly. She didn't want to admit it, but Wally was right. A few kind words weren't going to break through that mind control device. _He's murdered children_, Cree thought, shivering.

Crow's next attack came even swifter than the first, and this time he went in for the kill. He charged straight at them, dodging the freeze rays they shot at him. He head butted Wally and knocked him into a stone pillar. Cree started fighting hand to hand, her limbs a blur as she launched into him with everything she had. Half of the moves she was using would have been fatal, had they managed to hit him.

But Crow was dodging them all, moving faster than Cree had ever seen him. He caught her wrists and kneed her in the stomach. His right hand grasped her throat and pinned her to the ground. He raised his robotic left hand, extending the sharp claws from his fingers. Before he could kill her, Wally jumped at him and nailed him in the head with a powerful kick. Crow fell back, raised his left palm and fired a powerful laser bolt at Wally. Cree pulled Wally to the ground before it hit him, and the laser crashed into one of the stone pillars, breaking it apart. Part of the ceiling broke off and fell to the ground.

"Crow, stop this, now!" shouted Cree. Crow got up from the ground and stood still, staring at them for a moment. Then he ignited and his body became surrounded in black fire. He raised right arm and sent a giant burst of flame at them. Cree and Wally dodged out of the way, using their jet packs. The battle turned aerial, with Cree and Wally on the defensive, dodging the fire.

"What's wrong with his aim?" asked Wally. "He was a lot better just a second ago."

"That mind control device must be hindering his abilities. It's starting to put a strain on him. Wally, now's our chance! We've got to charge him now!" she exclaimed.

"Okay. One final charge!" He prayed that it would work. They flew straight at him at full speed. He turned off his flame and was now firing with just the laser in his hand. They dodged his laser fire, and just as they were about to reach him, he leapt towards them, clotheslining both of them, knocking their freeze rays from them. He raised his claw, about to swipe both of them, when Cree kicked him in the crotch. Crow gave a short gasp. Cree tried to sock him in the face, but he grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him, and punched her back several feet. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

Desperate, Wally pulled the knife from the lab out of his pocket and stabbed Crow in the back, thrusting it as far as it would go. Crow eyes widened, and he fell to ground, face down. Wally stared at him for a second, not quite comprehending what he had just done. He walked over to his ray gun and picked it up. His arm shaking, he raised his freeze ray and froze the mind control device on the back of Crow's head.

Tears sprang to his eyes. Of all the pointless, worthless victories. He'd disabled the mind control device, but killed Crow before it could make any difference. He sank to his knees, crying softly. Then a fist clenched his throat from behind, stopping his breathing.

"Not bad, Wally, not bad. I see you've carried out your purpose after all. No matter what you say or think, you can't stop fate. You were created to kill Crow if he became too powerful, and what a fine job you've done." Father grabbed the freezing ray from Wally and threw it aside. The he tossed Wally several feet, and flared up. He stepped over Crow's limp body.

"And now that you've fulfilled your purpose, there's really no reason for you to live.

I think it's high time I killed you, child." He raised his arm, preparing to fire a blast. Then a pair of hands grasped his head, wrenching him back.

"ARGHH!" cried Father, feeling is skull cave in.

"Crow!" exclaimed Wally. Crow wasn't dead, at least not yet. The knife was still sticking through him, but he didn't seem to notice. The black flames around his body mixed with those of Father, and their struggle looked like a portrait of hell.

Crow was screaming loudly, twisting Father's head back with all his might. Father struggled valiantly, but Crow refused to let go. Then, with a final tug, Crow ripped Father's head right off. His decapitated body collapsed onto the ground, the flames extinguished. Crow dropped the head and kneeled on the ground, exhausted.

"No, Father," he panted. "The killing ends here. For both of us."


	9. The End of the Reaper

Chapter 9: "The End of the Reaper"

Wally couldn't remember much after that. He vaguely recalled Crow grabbing him and Cree and hauling them out of the furnace, meeting up with the others. He remembered Crow mysteriously summoning a ship out of nowhere that they used to leave. And he remembered how when Crow was about to press the detonation device to blow up the mansion once and for all, Kuki tried to stop him, saying that they had to rescue the Delightful Children. But Wally just shook his head solemnly, and Kuki understood that there wouldn't be any need. Crow pressed the button, and everything, everything, went up in flames.

Wally lay back on the green, grassy hill, scattered wildflowers smiling at him. It had been a day since the rescue operation. Dizzy and the others hopped a plane and set off to Australia, determined to build another airship. Crow, Cree, and Chad had mysteriously disappeared before Wally could even thank them. And here he was, lying on his favorite spot in the entire town, with his love Kuki Sanban sitting less then a foot away from him. A medley of thoughts swarmed through his brain, making his head ache. _Life's too damn short to waste. You've got to take an opportunity when you see it coming! No one should have to die alone._

No one. Yet so many end up alone anyway. Perhaps that's just life.

_You're a good kid, Wally. I hope you lead a happier life than mine._

God, I hope so too, thought Wally.

"Wally, there's something I need to ask you," said Kuki, turning to him.

"Well, hold on a second, Kooks, cause there's something I need to tell you first," replied Wally sitting up. She deserves to know. Before either of us go too far. So he launched into the story of what he was, of what Crow was, of what they were meant to be. Of course, he didn't know that Crow was actually the clone of Father, so he got that part hopelessly wrong. It didn't really matter though.

"Kuki, I was made to be a weapon, a murderer," he sighed. He couldn't even look at her. He couldn't bear too. "I shouldn't even be here."

"Wallabee Beatles!" shouted Kuki. Wally jerked his head up, surprised to see Kuki looking absolutely livid.

"Do you really think it matters to me what you were created for? Stupid, none of us are born with a purpose, we make our own. That's the way life works! And if you ever talk like that again I'm going to throttle you until you pass out!" She drew back, a little surprised at her own speech. But she was pleased to discover that despite the horrible intentions for which Wally was created, she still loved him just as much as she did before. Perhaps even more so.

"Erm, well, um...quite right, Kuki. Whatevah you say," he replied meekly.

"Now, back to my original question. Wally, do you love me?" asked Kuki, blushing slightly, the anger from her face gone. She moved closer to him. Her face was so close, too close. She was so beautiful, so innocent. His heart pounded madly, and his breath stopped.

Crow stared at them, perched atop a high cliff facing the hill, sitting next to Cree. He gave a sigh and turned to Cree.

"So that's the story, Cree. I'm the son of Father. Hell, I am Father. I've murdered countless lives, and yesterday, I even murdered children. But as far as I'm concerned, I'm through with killing. This is the end of the Reaper. I don't know where I'll go now, but I'll find a place, somewhere. I hear Hell has vacancies."

"I don't think so, Crow," scoffed Cree. "I don't care what you've done in your past, you're still the same old Crow to me." Crow turned to her and winked, showing only his bright red eye. He lifted his robotic arm and gave her a little wave.

"Oh, stop it, Crow. An eye patch and a long glove and you'll look almost normal."

He laughed. "Am I supposed to be a pirate Luke Skywalker?"

"Hell, why not? Listen Crow, you're far too talented to let something like this get you down. I love you with all my heart, and I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. Think about all the good you can do now!"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, now that you're free, why don't you use your powers for stopping conflicts rather than starting them, preventing wars from breaking out. Putting out the fires of conflict."

"The last time I tried that I lost an eye and an arm, remember?" he asked.

"Well, you can stand to lose a few more. You can't live forever, Crow."

"So, we're going to be peacemakers now, huh? Putting out the fires of conflict. What are we going to call ourselves? The fire fighters?"

"Lord no, nothing that lame. Pfft, the fire fighters," she scoffed. "Don't worry, we'll come up with something later."

"Cree, are you sure about this? It's not going to be a very easy path. It's a hell of a lot harder to maintain peace than it is to achieve it."

"Are you quoting Gundam Wing now, Crow?" asked Cree.

"So what if I am?"

Cree giggled. "I guess you're a dork after all, Zechs." She grabbed him and locked her lips with his. And far below them, another, slightly younger couple, were exchanging a passionate kiss. And their love was just as passionate, their hearts just as pure, and there lives just as intertwined.

THE END

(A/N) Well, there's your happy ending, flirtykuki. As you may have noticed, this story, as well as it's prequel, is named after a Beatles' songs, as will the sequel to this story. That's right folks, I've got another sequel in the works! I've already got a perfect title for it. Be warned though, it's going to be significantly shorter than this one, and a lot less action packed. But I wanted to wrap up all the the loose ends of this series nice and neat, and I think a very short sequel is the way to do it. Oh, I almost forgot, major thanks to ALL my reviewers so far, omegared, flirtykuki, riobella, shadowcoop, hells agent, you guys rock. Also, a quick question. If you had the choice of letting Crow live or killing him off, what would you do? This was the hardest thing for me to decide, but I'm a softie, so there ya go. Well, that's all folks! Look out of the sequel of sequels, "The End"!


End file.
